Maraurders Magic
by lilypond777
Summary: Hogwarts is feeling the impact of Lord Voldemort as he gets stronger and dark, mysterious things are starting to happen... a maruarders era fanfic featuring James Potter, Lily Evans and friends...


CHAPTER 1- Protection

In the distance the castle was sparkling, it was so beautiful. Rays of warm yellow light from the windows were spilling across the ground towards her. It felt like the castle was calling her, trying to reach out and pull her back.

Lily Evans sighed and soaked up her last view of Hogwarts. Just the thought of the old castle, bursting with happy memories and friends, filled her with warmth in the chilly night. Subconsciously she took a step towards it – her home.

But then she remembered Severus and the Death Eaters, and the danger she had put everyone in and her expression hardened. Lily's green eyes glistening with the reflection of the castle blinked back tears and she turned away. 'Be strong!' she told herself 'Remember why you are going.'

Sighing again she took a step away from her home for the past 6 years.

'Don't do it.'

Lily jumped and spun around shooting the first spell that came into her head in the direction of the new voice.

'LEVICORPUS!'

'AHHH!'

The silhouette of a familiar figure was yanked upside down into the air.

'James?!' she half yelled as she realised who it was.

James Potter. Why did it always have to be James Potter? And how did he always manage to appear out of thin air like that? Lily was sure she would have seen him coming across the grounds when she was looking at the castle.

'Put me down you crazy...' but James trailed off when he saw Lily's face. No one wanted to be on the wrong side of Lily Evans when she was angry so hanging upside down at the mercy of her wand probably wasn't the best time to insult her.

'What the hell are you doing here?' she hissed. Her emerald eyes were piercing into him and her hair framed her face like fire.

'I was stopping you from doing something stupid! Now Put. Me. DOWN!''

'Ugh,' Lily flicked her wand and James Potter, captain of the Quidich team, most popular and arguably the most talented wizard in the year, crumpled to the floor at Lily Evans feet.

'Thanks...' he said.

For a second they stood there staring at each other before they broke into a smile. Lily dropped her gaze and her smile faded as she looked down at the grass.

James couldn't help but notice, yet again, how beautiful she was. Her pale skin was glowing softly in the moonlight and her glossy hair tumbled over or face and shoulders hiding her eyes. Those eyes. Those hypnotising, shining, green eyes.

She looked a lot smaller and more vulnerable now her anger had diffused.

'So why are you out here Evans?' James asked after realising that she wasn't going to talk voluntarily.

'I was just...'

'Leaving?'

'Yeah' she said simply.

There was an awkward pause before he replied 'Oh.'

James felt like such an idiot! The girl of his dreams was about the leave the school forever and all he could think to say was 'Oh' ?!

He tried again.

'Don't go Lily, this is stupid!'

Lily looked up insulted.

'Stupid? How is it stupid?! Do you really think I'm leaving Hogwarts and everyone I love there behind because I'm being stupid?!'

'Well I don't know. Why _are_ you going?'

James asked, hiding his uncertainty by running his hand through his hair. Lily looked at him a while as if she was afraid he would start laughing at her. Eventually she answered.

'I'm leaving because I need to save my friends from being targeted because of my blood status. I'm muggle born and death eaters don't like that! I mean look what it did to Snape, he was my best friend!'

James looked down at her stunned. _Why does he always have to be so clueless? _Wondered Lily. Though she had to admit, even now, that James Potter was quite amazing to look at. He was tall and fit with a strong jaw line and a thick mop of messy black hair. He shuffled on his feet and his brow creased.

'Oh,' he said again.

Lily rolled her eyes and turned away.

'No wait!' James grabbed her arm, she yanked it away.

'I've got to go now Potter!' as she yelled, her voice cracked and once again she blinked back the stinging tears in her eyes.

'No Lily please listen!' his voice was quick and panicked, something Lily hadn't heard before. Feeling slightly bad for him being so out of his comfort zone, she paused.

'Look' he said a little calmer now she had stopped 'Don't you see? This is what Voldemort wants!' he paused expecting her to wince at Voldemort's name – she didn't. 'He wants to separate people that could stop him! He needs to control people with fear. You're much less of a threat if you're on your own!'

'But my friends...'

'... will just go looking for you if you disappear! And Snivellius? Well, you know my opinion of that greasy little slug!'

Lily swallowed the urge to defend Severus and sighed; he was right. Of course he was right.

'I just don't want it to be my fault if someone gets hurt,' she whispered.

'It wouldn't be,' James replied gently. That was another tone in his voice she had never heard before. For a moment Lily felt like nothing could hurt her, that she was safe. The way James was looking at her told her that.

A cold wind rolled across the grass and made the trees dance.

'God! Can we please go in now? It's bloody freezing!' James exclaimed breaking the silence.

'Fine' shrugged Lily and started off towards the castle.

Relieved, James followed with a bounce in his step trying to hide the massive smile that was creeping over his face. He had just made Lily Evans change her mind! He had made her stay!

They crossed the grounds barely saying a word to each other. As they got closer to the castle James realised that getting back in would be a lot trickier than it was getting out. Lily didn't know about the invisibility cloak and he doubted she would approve of it. He had no idea how she had even got out the castle unseen. By the time he had spotted her on the marauders map she was already half way across the grounds.

'I guess we should use the secret passage-'

'by the greenhouses?' Lily finished.

'yeah,' James replied taken aback 'How the hell do you know about that?'

'Oh, I found it in my second year,' she said and he could tell she was smiling 'I've used it to get to Herboligy ever since,'

'Same, but I've never seen you!' he exclaimed, perplexed.

'Well that would be because I use it to get to Herboligy early and not because I'm already late.'

'Ah,' he chuckled.

Lily nudged him 'The coast is clear by the way, should we go?'

About ten minutes and a close call with Miss Noris later, Lily Evans and James Potter arrived panting outside the Gryffindor common room.

'After you,' James said brightly, motioning to the portrait of the fat lady. Lily smiled and started to say the password but stopped.

Suddenly, she looked straight up at James and he felt his stomach flip, just like it did every time Lily Evans caught him off guard. He ran his hand though his hair annoyed with himself for losing it for a second.

'I guess... thank you Potter..' Lily said awkwardly.

'Huh? Oh right, no problem,' he gulped.

'you were right, I was being stupid,' Lily said going a bit pink.

'Anytime..' James said motioning to the portrait hole again as it was now his turn to go red.

'Right,' concluded Lily half smiling. She muttered the password and was soon swallowed into the portrait hole.

James didn't follow immediately but took a moment to lean against the wall and smile triumphantly to himself.

'Not in your dreams sonny!' remarked the fat lady.

'Shut up' replied James and he too disappeared into Gryffindor common room.

The portrait swung shut and the corridor was silent for a minute except for the Fat Lady's snores.

Then, a tall figure emerged out of the shadows. Severus Snape bubbled with anger as he swept away down the corridor. He felt sick. James Potter's smiling face was replaying in his mind over and over as his footsteps grew faint and faded away.


End file.
